¿Es demasiado tarde?
by Alicia Thomas
Summary: Empieza siendo un RHr pero no se como lo acabare
1. No me lo puedo creer

Hola!

Bueno este es mi primer fic así que no sean muy duros. Empieza siendo un R/H pero no sé como lo voy a terminar. **Manden reviews.**

Capítulo 1:No lo puedo creer 

Hacia 2 horas que estaba sentado en la misma posición. Pensaba en si había sido buena idea haber ido ese verano a la Madrigera, sabía que estaba contagiando su mal humor a todo el mundo. Pero aunque lo intentara no podía actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si Sirius no hubiera muerto o como sino conociera la profecia.

Pensaba quitarse la capa invisible de encima (tenía calor) y bajar a comer algo, cuando de pronto se abrio la puerta y por ella entro Ron seguido de Hermione.

Pues aquí tampoco esta-dijo Ron observando su habitación.

¿Crees que le ha podido pasar algo?-dijo Hermione con voz preocupada

No lo creo, ya sabes que Dumbledore dijo que aquí Harry no corre peligro- Ron fue hacia el baúl y lo abrió- Se ha llevado la capa invisible, puede estar en cualquier parte, sino quiere que lo encontremos no lo encontraremos.

No crees que deberiamos hablar con él, Ron-dijo Hermione en tono suplicante

Hermione, dejalo quieres, si el necesita estar solo es mejor que lo dejemos en paz-dijo Ron

Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse, no soportaba que hablaran de él cuando no esta presnte, estaba apunto de quitarse la capa cuando vio que Ron y Hemione se habían quedado mirandose y Ron empezaba a acercarse lentamente a Hermione, hasta que estubieron demasiado juntos y se besaron.

Harry se quedó atontado ante aquella escena, nunca se habría imaginado que sus dos mejores amigos llegaran a hacer eso. Pero ¿Desde cuando se daban besitos¿Porqué no le habían dicho nada?. Estaba absolutamente furioso con ellos.

Ellos seguian besnadose tímidamente. Ron condujo a Hermione hasta su cama y la acabó tumbando, los besos en un principio timidos fueron volviendose profundos y salvajes, Ron empezó a desabrochar la camisa a Hemione.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca hubiera creido que Ron se atreviera a eso con una chica y menos con Hermione. Harry ya no aguantaba más esa situación. De repente la voz de la señora Wealey sono en la habitación:

Niños, la cena ya esta lista, id bajando

Ron y Hermione se despegaron, Hermione se se abrocho la camisa y salieron de la habitación.

Harry se quito la capa invisible, no sabía porque estaba tan furioso, pero lo estaba y tenís ganas de destrozar la habitación. No podía aceptar esa pareja, pero ¿por qué?


	2. Charla con Hermione

Capítulo 2: Charla con Hermione 

Harry no sabía porque, pero más que con Ron, él estaba enfadado con Hermione. Ella nunca le había traicionado, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, porque mientras que él estaba peor que nunca a ella le daba igual.

Hermione parecia notar aquella actitud, ya que Harry continuamente le obsequiaba con miradas llenas de odio.

El último día de las vacaciones, Harry estaba como siempre en la habitación de Ron tumbado en su cama. No había bajado a cenar, no quería fastidiarle la fiesta a los demás. Cuando la puerta se abrió.

¿Puedo entrar?-Pregunto tímidamente la voz de Hermione desde la puerta.

Harry no la contestó, pero al oir su voz se le había encogido el estomago.

Ella por su parte entró y se sento en la cama en la que estaba tumbado Harry. Él que estaba de espaldas a ella trago saliva, se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

Hermione empezo a acariciarle su descontrolado pelo, eso hizo que un escalofrio recorriera todo su cuerpo

¿Qué te pasa, Harry? hace unos días que te noto más enfadado de lo que te había visto nunca-Le pregunto Hermione muy bajito en el oído- en especial conmigo.

No me pasa nada, Hermione-contesto en tono no muy convincente

Mirame a la cara cuando hables conmigo- Le exigio Hermione

A Harry no le quedó más remedio que hacerla caso, al mirarla a los ojos la furia que le había invadido los últimos días desaparicio en un instante, y por un momento tubo ganas de besarla.

¿Qué te pasa?-Le volvio a preguntar ella.

Na-Nada, ya te lo he dicho Hermione- dijo Harry saliendo del trance

Nunca has sabido mentir-dijo ella dandole un inesperado beso en la mejilla-Baja a comer algo, mañana saldremos temprano para ir a King Cross y no te dará tiempo a desallunar.

Dicho esto ella salió de la habitación.

Harry se quedo absolutamente confundido¿Podía que a él le gustará Hermione? Una voz en su cabeza le dijo: "_No, eso es imposible" _¿Pero por que se había puesto así?


	3. Viaje en el expreso Howgarts

Capítulo3: Viaje en el expreso Howgarts

Por una vez, llegaron sin ningun incidente a la estación. Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de los Weasley y de la guardía que los había escoltado hasta King Cross (Moody, Tonks, Kinsgley y Lupin).

Entraron en el tren.

Ron y Hermione como el año anterior tenían que ir al vagón de prefectos. A Harry este año no le importo, más bien lo alegro el no tener que ir cerca de Hermione, porque cada vez que la veía tenía reacciones de todo tipo, desde comportarse como un idiota hasta quedase sin palabras.

Se despidio de ellos, cogió su baúl y empezó a buscar un vagón vacio, ahora que para todo el mundo mágico volvia a ser un heroe tenía menos ganas de hablar con nadie que cuando todo el mundo lo creia un chiflado.

En un vagón vio sola a Luna Lovegood, decidio entrar en él porque penso que la presencia de Luna podía evitarle que alguno de sus compañeros decidera entrar a hacerle preguntas estúpidas.

Se sentó, Luna no parecia haberse dado cuenta de que tenía compañía. Harry la miro, estaba casi igual que el añoanterior, seguia poniendose la varita detrás de la oreja, tenía esos ojos que casi se le salian de las orbitas y, por supuesto, seguía leyendo el Quisquilloso al revés. Pero se había cortado el pelo y se la notaba algo más crecida.

Después de 30 minutos en silencio absoluto, Luna bajo la revista y empezo a mirar a Harry.

Hola-Le dijo alegremente

Hola- Le respondio

¿Que tal el verano?- pregunto Luna

No ha estado mal- mintió Harry, quería acabar esa estupida conversación

Puesel mio hasido genial-Le respondio Luna sin que la preguntara- Fuimos a...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimento y entró Ron seguido de Hermione, cuando Hermione vío a Luna le cambio la expresión de la cara, miro a Harry y a Luna alternativamente y se sento al lado de Harry frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo

¿Qué tal el verano, Luna?-Le pregunto Hermione con una voz que intento ser amable

Muy bueno, le estaba contando a Harry que he ido con mi padre de escusión a Suecia para ver si podiamos atrapar un Snockar de cuernos arrugados- dijo Luna muy contenta

¿Y lo atrapasteis?- preguntó Hermine con burla

No hubo suerte-confesó Luna

Es lógico porque los snockars de cuernos arrugados no existen- dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse

Claro que exiten-la contradijo Luna

A Ron se le estaba empezando a formar una sonrisita mientras obserbava la conversación.

No, no exiten- insistió Hermione casi gritando

Tú que sabes, Hermione, puede que existan- interrumpio inesperadamente Harry

Hermione le miro como si no diera credito a lo que estaba escuchando y salio del vagón muy ofendida

Harry sintio un placer vengativo.

Gracias, Harry- le dijo Luna muy sonriente. Y volvio a leer el Quisquilloso

Ron se acerco a Harry y le susurro al oído en tono burlon:

Por que no me habías dicho que te gustaba Lunatica Lovegood

Eso fue demasiado, se levanto y salió del vagón.

¿dónde se ha metido Hermione? pensó Harry, estubo andando un rato hasta que la vió, estaba regañando a unos alumnos de primero.

¿Estas enfadada?- le pregunto cuando se acerco a ella

No, solo que me ha sorprendido lo amiguitos que os habeis vuelto Luna y tú- le contestó Hermione con rabia- ¿Desde cuando defiendes sus tonterias?

A Harry le sorprendio esta actitud ¿estaba celosa?

Desde que me da la gana- le contesto Harry de mala manera- Y por cierto, ya que hablamos de amiguitos, desde cuando tú y Ron sois tan amiguitos

Hermione se quedo de piedra.

¿Que has dicho?-pregunto Hermione

Lo que has oído- dijo Harry- Os he visto

¿Por eso estabas enfadado?- pregunto Hermione recuperando la compostura- Se que deberiamos habertelo dicho antes, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido preferimos guardarnoslo un poco, sabiamos que te enfadarias

No estoy enfadado- la contradijo Harry

¿Entonces te parece bien?-pregunto Hermione examinandole con la mirada

No os lo voy prohibir ¿no?- contesto Harry

En ese momento llegaron a Hosmeade y Hermione y Harry fueron a por sus mascotas.

Empezaban otro curso en Howgarts


	4. Charla con Ron

Capítulo 4 : Charla con Ron 

El banquete de bienvenida y la selección habían sido igual que siempre. Lo único nuevo que tuvo ese año fue que al terminar el banquete la profesora McGonagall informo a Harry que le daba la capítania del equipo de Quidditch. Ron le felicito, aunque Harry detecto su típica mirada de envidia.

Harry subio pronto a su habitación que estaba vacia, y empezo a ordenar sus cosas, un momento despues entró Ron en la habitación. Harry le miró.

"Hermione me ha dicho que ya lo sabes" dijo de pronto Ron

"¿El qué?" pregunto Harry haciendose el tonto

"Pues eso, que Hermione y yo estamos, ya sabes, juntos" contesto Ron

Harry no dijo nada así que Ron continuo:

"Se que estaras enfadado porque no te lo hemos dicho pero..."

"No estoy enfadado" interrumpio Harry "sólo es que me ha sorprendido"

"¿Cuándo nos vistes?" pregunto Ron cambiando de tema

"Hace unas semanas, en tú habitación, estaba debajo de la capa invisible" contesto Harry "¿Por cierto, desde cuando estais tan juntitos?"

**-Flash back-**

Ya llevaban cuatro días en la enfermería desde la aventura en el ministerio. Ron estaba más animado, ya que cada día Hermione parecía más recuperada.

El día que desperto en la enfermería se había llevado un gran susto al ver a Hermione en la cama de al lado inconsciente y tan palida como un cadáver.

Por suerte había al día siguiente desperto y no paro de hacer preguntas, no paraba de hablar de la profecía , de Voldemort o de Harry. Y para Ron era un alivio oirla hablar tanto, porque eso significaba que se encontraba bien.

En esos momentos estaba mirando a Hermione, como siempre hacía cuando los dos a solas, simplemente no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Ella leia un libro para no variar.

De repente cerro el libro y se puso a mirar fijamente hacía la ventana, se levanto y fue hacia ella, y se puso a contemplarlos terrenos del colegio.

Ron se alegró era la primera vez que se levantaba de la cama. Llevaba un camisó blanco, que le marcaba muy bien la figura. Ron no se pudo resistir, se veía tan guapa, se levanto y fue hacia ella.

Por un momento intento luchar contra sus sentimientos y sus hormonas, pero facaso y le paso los brazos por la cintura, Hermione que estaba de espaldas a él dio un saltito de manera involuntaria, giro la cabeza y le miro a la cara. Los ojos de Hermione revelavan sorpresa, finalmente ella giro todo su cuerpo y quedaron cara a cara.

Ron estaba comenzando a sentir pánico, él nunca había estado con una chica. Al final se decidio tenía que hacerlo, ese era el momento, asi que empezo ha acercarse lentamente a una Hermione que le seguia mirando con sorpresa, y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Se separo de ella y le envio una mirada interrogante. Hermione que parecía salir del shock, puso una mirada de decisión y se acerco a él y le beso.

Ron no podía ser más feliz, tenía por fin a la mujer de la que llevaba siglos enamorado.

**-Fin del flash back-**

Cuando Ron termino de contrale la historia. Harry disimulo su profundo disgusto y con una voz que le parecio demasiado entusiasta le felicito.

Se fueron a dormir, aunque Harry no pudo pegara ojo en casi toda la noche y empezo a comprender porque, quería estar en el lugar de Ron.

_Gracias por los reviews, siento que me salgan los fics tan cortos, pero es que soy novata y algo inseguara con lo que escribo_


	5. Solos

** Hola aqui les dejo el 5º capítulo, uno largo para variar. Gracias por los reviews y manden más. Advierto que este capítulo contiene un poco de lemon   
**

** Capítulo 5: Solos**

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que habían vuelto al colegio, tres tortuosos meses para Harry.

Harry no se creía capaz de soportar ni un segundo más las muestras de amor constantes de sus amigos, que iban cogidos de las manos por los pasillos o se beseban en los momentos más inesperados. Harry había optado por alejarse de ellos lo más posible, únicamente los veía en las clases y a Ron en los entrenamientos de Quiddich, y Harry tenía que reconocer que nunca en su vida se había encontrado tan solo.

Aun así Hermione le abordaba cada vez que se veían y las preguna eran siempre las mismas _"¿Qué te pasa?" _o _¿Te sientes bien? _y las respuestas de Harry también eran siempre las mismas _" No me pasa nada" "Estoy bien"._

Se acercaban las navidades y Ron ese año iría a la madriguera, había invitado a Harry a que fuera con él, pero Harry no quería ir, no se sentía con ganas de celebrar nada.

Le dijo a Ron que no quería ir porque quería seguir recibiendo clases de Oclumancia durante las vacaciones ( llevaba desde el comienzo de curso recibiendo clases con Snape). A Ron le sorpendio que prefiriera clases con Snape que ir a la Madriguera, pero le creyo porque después de los últimos acontecimientos en el ministerio Harry se tomaba muy en serio las clases de Oclumancia.

Harry no sabía que haría Hermione, pero se imaginaba que o se iría con Ron o con sus padres, por lo que cuando llego el primer día de las vacaciones se llevo una sorpresa cuando la vio con el uniforme del colegio y sin equipaje.

¿No te vas?- le pregunto Harry con estrañeza

No- dijo Ron poniendo mala cara- Se queda para terminar de leerse la biblioteca entera

Sexto es un curso que exige mucho- Se defendio Hermione

Sí, bueno- dijo Ron

Estaba claro que no quería discutir con ella antes de irse, asi que se limito a darle un beso a Hermione y ha hacer un gesto con la mano a Harry y salir por el agujero del retrato con los demás.

El castillo estaba asombrosamente vacio, solo quedaban él y Hermione , el regreso de Voldemort había echo que todo el mundo regresara a sus casas, lo cual según Harry era estúpido porque sin duda el colegio era el sitio más seguro.

La noche antes de Navidad, Harry estaba en la sala común vaciando su mente cuando entro una cargada Hermione con lo que le parecio a Harry una decena de libros. Ella intento dejarlos en una mesa pero la columna de libros se desequilibro y cayo, esparciendose por el suelo.

Harry se levanto para ayudarla a recorgerlos, cogió el libro que tenía más cerca que se titulaba _ profecías a lo largo de la historia _cogió otro cuyo titulo era _Videntes famosos_ .

Harry levanto la cabeza y miro a Hermione con rabia

¿Para que demonios has cogido estos libros?- pregunto Harry con malas pulgas

Harry no te enfades, pero creo que sería bueno buscar algo sobre la profecia que

se rompio en el departamento de misterios- dijo Hermione en tono apaciguador

No es asunto tuyo – le dino Harry

Claro que lo es- lo contradijo ella- Creo Harry que mereces saber la razon por la que...la que murio Sirius

Callaté- grito Harry.

Al oir el nombre de Sirius las lágrimas empezaban a salirle por los ojo, se sento en el suelo, Hermione se acerco a él , se sento a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros

Harry es hora de que superes lo de Sirius, tú no tuviste la culpa- Le susurro Hemione al oído- La profecia tiene que decir algo impotante y deberiamos bus...

No hace falta- la interrumpio Harry

¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione

Ya sé lo que dice la profecia- contesto Harry

¿Qué?- exclamo Hemione

Dumbledore me la dijo- contesto Harry

Se produjo un incomodo silencio.

¿Qué dice la profecía Harry?- pregunto al fin Hermione

Harry se lo contó todo, necesitaba desaogarse, cuando termino Hermione comenzo a llorar y se abrazo fuertemente a él

Harry empezo a acariciarle su pelo enmarañado, se sentía mucho mejor al haber contado lo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando. Hermionelevanto la cabeza, sus ojo refejaban su miedo

Estaremos contigo hasta el final- Le susurro en voz baja

Sus rostros estaban a centimetros, Harry no pudo resistirlo e hizo lo que llevaba meses queriendo hacer la beso, cuando lo hizo sintio que estaba mal, que estaba traicionando a Ron pero aún asi no quiso parar.

Hemione correspondio al beso, se separaron para coger aire, en el siguiente beso la iniciatiba fue de Hermione, y con eso a Harry se le quitaron las dudas

Los besos se continuaron durante un tiempo, pero Harry necesitaba más y sin pensarlo empezó a quitarle la tunica y a desabrochar la camisa a Hemione dejando a la vista un sujetador blanco, Hermione le imito y comenzo a desvestirle, al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban en ropa interior, conociendose de la única manera que jamás lo habían echo.

Harry paso su mano por el sostén de Hermione, no se atrevia a quitarselo, Hermine lo noto y ella misma se lo quito. Ver los pechos de su mejo amigo excito a Harry sbremanera y con timidez empezo a besarlos suavemente, besos que se fueron volviendo cada vez más apasionados.

Hermione le empezo a bajar lo boxer dejando ver su notoria erección, él la imitó y le bajo las braguitas sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Había llegado el momento, y Harry se quedo paralizado, era su primera vez y probablemete también la de ella, no sabía que hacer. Hermione que se dio cuenta de su indecisión lo atrajo hacia ella.

Harry se decidio y entró en ella, el gemido de dolor que ella no pudo disimular le dio a entender que ella era virgen, siguio todo lo suave y cudadosamente que pudo, no quería hacerla daño.

Pero la excitación era cada vez mayo y aumento el ritmo de las envestidas, los gemidos se oian por toda la sala común. Un grito más fuerte lo comun y el echo de que se desplomara en el suelo como un peso muerto hizo patente que Hermione había llegado al orgasmo. Unos segudos despues Harry también lo alcanzo y se desplomo enzima de ella.

Sus latidos y respiraciones no conseguian calmarase, Harry noto que Hermione tiritaba un poco, asi que acerco sus tunicas y se las paso por enzima.

Hemione se quedo dormida casi al instante, Harry, sin embargo, pensaba en la consecuencias que tendrian esa noche, probablemente ninguna buena.

De todas formas, se abrazo a ella posesivamente y se durmio.


	6. Confesiones

**Siento el retraso, pero los examenes son los examenes, ellos no perdonan. **

**Si digo la verdad me he quedado un poco en blanco y no se como continuar la historia, asi que acepto sugerencias.**

Capítulo 6 :Consecuencias 

Cuando abrio lo ojos una densa y enmarañada cabellera le tapaba la visión, se incorporo y las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior empezaron a aparecer en su mente.

Observo a Hermione que dormia tranquilamente, mientras la miraba el terror empezo a inundarle, pero ¿¡¡Qué había echo?.

Un sentimiento de culpa le oprimia el pecho, ya había recuparado el sentido común, ese sentido sólo le decía una cosa: TRAIDOR!.

Empezó ha darse cuenta que esa noche probablemente había perdido las dos unicas cosas que le quedaban y que le importaban. Estaba claro que Ron nunca le perdonaria y él no podría reprocharselo.

Volvio a mirar a Hermione y se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y que le miraba con la misma cara de susto que suponía debia tener él.

Hermione se sento, la tunica que le había servido de manta aquella noche la destapo dejando ver sus pechos desnudos, dandose cuenta de que estaban en medio de la sala común semidesnudos y sabiendo lo que ocurriría si entrara alguien en esos momentos comenzaro a vestirse con rápidez. A Harry le costo encontrar su ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la sala y intentaba por todos los medios no mirar a Hermione, no sabía que decirle, en su vida había estado en una situación tan incomoda.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos se miraron y un silencio incomo inundo la sala. Hermione dando un suspiro se encamino a los dormitorios de las chicas, antes de entrar se volvio hacia Harry que la observaba y le dijo:

-Lo siento-

En el resto de las vacaciones de navidad Harry no vio a Hermione en ningun momento, ni siquiera en la comidas, sus esfuerzos por evitarle daban muy buenos resultados. Harry quería hablar con ella, pero no conseguia armarse de valor suficiente, se pregunta que haría ella cuando regresara Ron, si le dejaria, si le confesaria lo que había sucedido, si haría como que no había pasado nada. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, no entendía que sentía ella por él, ella en ningun momento aquella noche había opuesto ninguna resistencia, pero también era cierto que ella nunca había mostrado interés por él, pensaba que a lo mejor le tenía pena.

Tampoco sabía como iba a mirar a la cara a Ron cuando volviera.

El día de regreso de las vacaciones Harry bajo a la sala comun y vio con sorpresa que Hermione le esparaba al pie de la escalera.

-Hola- saludo ella

-Hola- le devolvio el saludo

-He pensado que no debemos decirle nada a Ron- dijo Hermione sin andarse con rodeos- Le dejare en unos días por cualquier motivo

Y sin más comenzo a irse pero Harry la agarro por el brazo

-Quiero hablar contigo- le suplico

-No hay nada de que hablar, Harry- dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos-Esta claro que soy la peor persona que conozco, engaño a mi novio con su mejor amigo que también es el mi mejor amigo. Lo mejor es que yo me vaya por mi lado y vosotros por el vuesto.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?¿Qué desde ahora tengo que actuar como si no te conociera?- exploto Harry casi gritando

-Lo siento, Harry- susurro Hermione mientras salia de la sala.


End file.
